


"Kiss me, please."

by spookyghostcurves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyghostcurves/pseuds/spookyghostcurves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe you're into this stuff." | A short fic for a dialogue prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss me, please."

> “I can’t believe you’re into this stuff.”

  
Lance gave the other a little grin as he sat back, twirling the pair of handcuffs around one of his fingers. “I know,” he said giddily, “I’m a little surprised myself.”  
  
They sat huddled together in Lance’s bunk, which in Keith’s opinion was difficult enough to make out in without throwing in kinky shit. He knew to expect a certain amount of ridiculousness from his flirtatious boyfriend, but this was a stretch even for Lance. In their few weeks of stolen pecks turned to lingering kisses, then turned to something a bit more hot and heavy, not once had Lance hinted about his affinity for being tied up.  
  
 “How did you find out, if it surprised you too?”  
  
“Listen dude, I’ve told you before, but you probably thought I was joking. It all goes back to when that bounty hunter alien lady chained me up to that tree. Call it dumb luck or really inopportune timing, but that moment really woke something up for me.”  
  
“’Woke something up’?” Keith repeated skeptically.  
  
 Lance let out a sigh and threw himself back on his pillow. “ _Ignited_ something, shed light on a new topic, added a new bullet to my to-do list; call it whatever you want, _mi querido_ , but long story short is your boyfriend gets a kick out of being cuffed.” He sat up again and draped himself into Keith’s lap, pressing the cuffs into his hand expectantly. When he still seemed hesitant, Lance dropped the act.   
  
“Ok, look. If I’m asking this nicely, you gotta know I’m into it. So what’s the big deal?”  
  
“I just don’t get the appeal,” Keith admitted with a little shrug.   
  
Lance opened his mouth to continue making his case, but he was silenced by the soft click of a cuff closing onto his left hand. “Alright, geez. Just shut up for like one minute and put your hands behind your back,” Keith grumbled.   
  
The shit eating grin on Lance’s lips persisted all through the quick process of locking his wrists into place, and even after as they sat in contact-free silence. It died out after about a minute.   
  
“Well?” Lance said with an expectant look.   
  
“Well what? Is that doing anything for you?” Keith asked, oblivious as ever.   
  
“No!” Lance groaned. “You don’t just put them on and call it a day, you have to… y-y’know!”  
  
“No, I really don’t,” Keith assured him.  
  
 Lance would have probably been a fumbling mess if he wasn’t past his patience limit already.   
  
“You know! Boss me around, be a little rough, make me ask you to—”   
  
Taking his critique to heart, Keith gave the other a harsh shove so that he landed face-up on his pillow. The little gasp that left Lance’s lips was enough to tell that he was caught off guard by the move, and even moreso by the teasingly slow way Keith moved to straddle his hips.   
  
“Huh. I think I’m starting to get it,” Keith snickered, relishing in Lance’s dilated pupils and the way his jaw dropped at the sudden change in mood.   
  
He leaned down close to Lance’s lips and watched as the other leaned up to meet him, eyes easing shut in anticipation for the kiss to come. Except, none came. Lance craned his neck up; lips slightly puckered, and eventually peeked out with one eye.   
  
“C’mon,” he grumbled, brows knit together. “Are you gonna kiss me or not?”  
  
Keith pursed his lips in exaggerated thought, leaning up so that he was hopelessly out of Lance’s reach. “You know, I don’t think you’re in the position to give me orders,” he mused. Lance’s mouth snapped shut in an instant, shivers chasing down his spine.   
  
“Try asking nicely.”  
  
“Kiss me.”  
  
“Nicer than that.”  
  
After an audible groan, Lance let his head fall back and looked away, the blush on his cheeks brought on by guilty pleasure.   
  
“Kiss me, _please_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I've been thinking about continuing this one, but I wanted to keep these little prompts' responses short and sweet. Send me requests any time at http://voltronpoint.tumblr.com/ ! Critique is appreciated.


End file.
